


Lucky Charm

by secondalto



Category: Friends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto





	Lucky Charm

The first time Joey is nominated for an award, he takes Rachel as his date. He doesn’t win but at the end of the night, she kisses him on the cheek and tells him maybe next time. He watches as she leaves, his hand drifting to his face and thinks maybe she could be his good luck charm. Next time, he’ll win and get to kiss her for real.

Next time is a long time coming. It’s after everyone goes their separate ways, after the inevitable and final break-up she and Ross go through. Joey’s back in New York, living close to her. He’s up for another Soap Opera award. Rachel agrees to be his date. He wins, kissing her quickly but thoroughly as he makes his way to the stage. He thanks all the friends, leaving Rachel for last. At the after party she kisses him again, softly, with a promise of more to come.

They start dating again after that. She’s his constant date for all the awards shows. He gets nominated for more things, nothing prestigious, but Rachel suggests maybe he build a cabinet for all the trophies, he agrees. When he’s nominated for his first daytime Emmy, she’s the first one he calls. He doesn’t win, but Rachel drags him to a dark corner at the after party and lets him get her off.  
When he does win the next year, she gives him a blow job.

The nominations and awards start rolling in. He asks her to move in. They celebrate his first Tony nomination by christening every room in the apartment. His first win, everyone is there and somehow they manage to sneak away to the bathroom, he takes her against the door, hard and fast and laughing at how happy they are.

The guest starring primetime Emmy win leads to drunken sex at a hotel. The next morning he leaves her asleep and wakes her with a ring from Harry Winston. She says yes.

Over the years his trophy cabinet fills. Emmy’s, Tony’s, an Independent Spirit award, a few Globes, SAG awards, People’s Choice, others from other countries. Rachel jokes that all he’s missing is an Oscar.

They’re stunned when the nomination comes, unexpected for the tiny independent film he made. They spend the day making love under the gaze of all his statues. 

She radiant with their child when they walk the red carpet. Joey doesn’t expect to win; it’s really an honor just to be there. His category is one of the first so no matter what; the pressure will be off quickly. He smiles when his name is said in the list of nominees, Rachel squeezes his hand.

“And the Oscar goes to, Joseph Tribbiani.”

His mind goes blank as Rachel squeals in his ear. He leans over, touches her belly, and feels the baby kick. They smile; he kisses her and goes to collect the missing piece to his collection. The speech goes by quickly, but he does remember the most important person to thank.

“And finally, this is for my wife, Rachel, who’s been my good luck charm for what seems like forever. I love you.”

She’s crying happy tears, smiling and applauding as he leaves the stage. He wonders if the bathrooms at the Governor’s Ball lock.


End file.
